Mine (Spesial Baekhyun Birthday)
by ParkHyerin6194
Summary: Kisah antara Sehun dan Baekhyun. sehun yang cemburu dan baekhyun yang sabar menghadapi sikap sehun selama mereka berpacaran. Ga bisa bikin summary, langsung baca aja ya. [ HUNBAEK, slight Chansoo]
**MINE**

 **Author : ParkHyerin6194**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, etc.**

 **Rate : T – M/?**

 _Hallo, ff ini aku bikin spesial baekhyun birthday. Harusnya di post malem pas ulang tahun baekhyun, tapi sayangnya belum selesai diketik :') dan baru ada kuota buat publish ff ini sekarang hehe :D, so Hunbaek shipper silahkan merapat, jangan lupa untuk review kritik dan saran setelah membacanya ya_ J

 ** _Happy reading!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **160506**

"Ah tidak terasa umurku sudah menginjak 25 tahun saat ini, ckk~ aku bertambah tua hmm"gumam namja imut yang terbangun dari alam mimpinya ketika melihat kalender di atas meja nakasnya .

"dan jam berapa sekarang? mengapa tidak ada yang membangunkan ku" baekhyun melirik ke arah jam, tepat saat itu menunjukkan pukul 07:45 a.m KST.

"Ternyata masih pagi"

Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar, ia melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang terlihat sepi, biasanya member exo jika pagi seperti ini berkumpul di ruang tamu.

"kemana mereka?" baekhyun mengerutkan dahi bingung ketika tidak ada seorang pun disana.

"mungkin sedang berolahraga" pikir baekhyun bermonolog sendiri.

Baekhyun memutuskan menuju ke dapur dan meminum sesuatu untuk mengisi tenggorokannya yang kering. Ia membuka kulkas dan melihat kyungsoo sedang sibuk dengan masakannya. kyungsoo pasti sedang membuat sarapan untuk para member.

Baekhyun menghampiri kyungsoo yang sedang membelakanginya, sepertinya kyungsoo tidak sadar dengan kehadirannya.

"Kau sedang membuat apa kyung?" tanya baekhyun sambil meminum jus strawberry nya.

"seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang membuat dadar gulung" balas kyungsoo datar.

Baekhyun ber 'o' ria.

"Apa kau masih marah?" tanya baekhyun lagi.

Kyungsoo menghela napas.

"Menurutmu?"

"Entahlah, ku pikir kau masih marah, aku benar benar minta maaf untuk itu"

Kyungsoo mematikan kompor lalu meletakkan masakannya diatas piring yang kemudian dihidangkannya diatas meja. Baekhyun yang melihat itu merasa diabaikan lalu memutuskan untuk menghampiri kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku benar bukan?"

Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk menata makanan diatas meja kini beralih menatap baekhyun.

"Laki laki mana yang tidak marah ketika kekasihnya pergi bersama _namja_ lain apalagi tanpa sepengetahuanku?"kyungsoo menatap baekhyun tajam.

"Seandainya saja saat itu exol tidak membututi kalian pergi bersama saat keluar dari gedung SM, mungkin aku tidak tahu apa apa saat ini"lanjut kyungsoo lagi.

"Apalagi kalian terlihat begitu serasi dan fans bahkan terlihat antusias melihat kau diboncengi si tiang listrik itu"kyungsoo berujar lirih.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu merasa sesak dan tak enak hati, ia juga merutuki kebodohannya saat itu karena memilih untuk pulang bersama chanyeol. Ia begitu karena memiliki alasan, saat itu chanyeol meminta untuk menemaninya membeli sebuah hadiah untuk manager hyung yang menikah kemarin, baekhyun tidak tahu kalau ternyata chanyeol tidak memberi tahu kyungsoo terlebih dahulu, jadilah mereka bertengkar saat sampai didorm namun pertengkaran itu tak berselang lama, mereka langsung berbaikan dan kembali mesra, bahkan chanyeol tidur dikamar kyungsoo dan jadilah kai yang tidur bersamanya saat itu.

"Kau bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaan seseorang, aku tahu chanyeol juga salah dalam hal ini dan aku juga sudah memaafkannya, tapi baek apa kau memikirkan perasaannya saat itu? Ketika kau lebih memilih pergi bersama chanyeolku daripada dengannya" ujar kyungsoo menatap baekhyun teduh.

Baekhyun menunduk, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau mandi. Sebentar lagi para member kembali dari olahraga pagi mereka, bersiap siaplah dan bergegas kemari untuk sarapan bersama" kyungsoo mendorong baekhyun menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun pun menurut dan bersiap siap untuk mandi.

 **SKIPPPPP**

Para member telah kembali dari kegiatan rutin pagi mereka, minus Chanyeol dan Sehun, karena seusai menghadiri pernikahan manager _hyung_. Suho, kyungsoo chanyeol dan sehun datang ke birthday party _phillysuk hyung_ untuk makan malam, dan chanyeol semalam tidak ikut pulang bersama kyungsoo dan suho, ia memilih untuk tidur diapartementnya sedangkan Sehun langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahu siapapun, membuat member yang lain tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya sekarang.

Mereka bersiap siap untuk sarapan. Baekhyun yang telah segar seusai mandi keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Baek kemarilah, kita sarapan bersama" ujar suho tersenyum dan menyuruh baekhyun untuk duduk.

"Apa kau sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu exo-l, di acara ulang tahunmu nanti malam _baekhyun-ah_?" tanya chen ketika baekhyun telah duduk dikursinya.

Baekhyun mengangguk " _ndee_ , aku bahkan sudah mengatakannya lewat instagramku pada _aeri-s_ tengah malam tadi" ujar baekhyun antusias.

"Siapa yang mengucapkan pertama?" tanya xiumin tiba tiba.

Baekhyun terdiam. Apakah ia harus mengatakannya? Ia melirik ke arah kyungsoo dan melihat kyungsoo tersenyum padanya.

Semua member menunggu jawaban baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela napas dan menjawab pertanyaan xiumin dengan nada sedikit pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh mereka semua yang berada disana.

"chanyeol"

 **BRAAKKK**

Semua member terkejut dan menatap orang yang memukul meja barusan.

"Sudah kuduga, pasti Park Dobi itu yang mengucapkan pertama, mengingat dia yang paling antusias jika salah satu dari kita berulang tahun ckckck~" kata Chen santai tanpa tahu jika semua member menatap ke arahnya.

"Ya kau benar, ia memang perhatian sekali dengan kita" suho tersenyum menambahi.

"Aku harap acaramu berjalan dengan lancar hyung"

" _Ne, gomawo_ kai"

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa hadir, padahal aku ingin sekali memamerkan suara emasku" ujar chen percaya diri.

"hey disini yang _best vocalist_ itu aku, bukan kau" baekhyun mendengus tak terima.

Yang lain hanya terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah laku chen dan baekhyun dalam memperebutkan posisi vocal terbaik.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita makan sekarang" ujar suho melerai mereka.

Dan merekapun mulai makan dengan khidmat(?)

###

 **12:30 p.m KST**

Semua member tampak tengah bersiap siap untuk pergi mengisi schedule mereka masing masing.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat sekarang" pamit suho pada all member.

"Aku juga, baek semoga hari ini menyenangkan" chen menepuk pundak baekhyun.

"Aku juga harus berangkat" Kai berdiri dan berpamitan setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Semoga acaramu menyenangkan _hyung, mian_ aku tidak bisa datang, _happy birthday. saranghae_ " kai tersenyum dan memberikan _love sign_ dengan kedua tangannya diatas kepala sambil melangkah mundur lalu memutar tubuhnya menyusul suho dan chen yang telah keluar dari dorm.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai balasan. Kini tinggal baekhyun, xiumin, dan kyungsoo di dorm.

"Apa kau mau pergi sekarang baek?" tanya kyungsoo menghampiri baekhyun yang sedang duduk santai sambil memainkan ponselnya diruang tamu.

" _Nde_ , mungkin sebentar lagi aku berangkat. Maskerku tertinggal dikamar, aku akan mengambilnya terlebih dahulu" baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo menuju kamarnya.

Kyungsoo melihat ponsel baekhyun yang terus berkedap kedip diatas meja, ia kemudian mengambilnya dan melihat banyak sekali pesan kakaotalk dan notifikasi dari instagram milik baekhyun. Isi pesan semuanya rata rata mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum membacanya, tanpa sengaja kyungsoo melihat sebuah pesan dari id name milik kekasihnya – Park Chanyeol. Pesan itu dikirim tepat jam 12:00 a.m. kyungsoo yang penasaran, langsung men touchscreen pesan tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

 **Chanyeol :**

 **Baekhyun baekhyun baekhyun bbakkhyun**

 **Selamat ulang tahun.**

 **Baekhyun :**

 **Yeap.**

 **Chanyeol :**

 **Aku yang pertama?atau tidak**

 **Baekhyun :**

 **Terimakasih**

 **Chanyeol :**

 **Tidak kekeke~**

 **Baekhyun :**

 **Kau yang pertama kekekeke~**

 **Chanyeol :**

 **Ya.**

Kyungsoo buru buru mengembalikan ponsel baekhyun ketempatnya semula saat dirasa baekhyun kembali berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan menghampiri kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya diatas meja dan melangkah keluar dorm setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada kyungsoo dan xiumin yang sedang mandi. Ia melangkah sambil mengecek ponselnya lagi, namun tidak ada satupun pesan dari orang yang ia harapkan. Baekhyun menghela napas berat untuk kesekian kalinya dan menutup ponselnya kembali lalu menaiki mobil menuju SMtown Coex Artium, tempat dimana _Kyoong party_ diselenggarakan.

###

 **Baekhyun Pov**

Kemana dia? Kenapa sampai saat ini ponselnya susah sekali untuk dihubungi, apa dia melupakannya :" , padahal setiap ulang tahunku selalu ada kejutan darinya yang membuatku menangis bahagia dibuatnya.

 ** _Flashback on_**

 _Dua tahun yang lalu merupakan perayaan ulang tahunku yang pertama bersamanya saat itu kami resmi menjalin hubungan sekitar satu minggu yang lalu , ia tiba tiba saja datang kekamarku dan membangunkanku dengan menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukku. Waktu itu kamarku dalam keadaan gelap, aku hanya dapat melihatnya menghampiriku dengan sebuah kue lengkap dengan lilin ditangannya. Saat lampu dinyalakan aku dapat melihat kue tersebut dihiasi oleh karikatur larva dan oreo ditengahnya yang identik dengan diriku._

 _"_ _Make a wish dulu, sebelum kau meniup lilinnya" perintahnya. Aku mengangguk dan memejamkan mataku._

 _"_ _hana dul set…" serunya sembari menghitung dan aku membuka mataku lalu meniup habis semua lilinnya._

 _Ia tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambutku._

 _"_ _Usiamu semakin tua saja hyung" katanya membuka percakapan._

 _"_ _Biar saja, semakin tua aku semakin tampan dan imut"ujarku percaya diri._

 _"_ _Benarkah?tapi menurutku semakin tua, kau semakin terlihat cantik"_

 _Ucapannya tanpa terasa membuat pipiku memanas. Pasti sekarang pipiku terlihat seperti kepiting rebus, aigo._

 _Ia terkekeh dan mencubit pipiku gemas._

 _"_ _Aigo, kau manis sekali, membuatku ingin menciummu bertubi tubi"gemasnya dan sedikit memajukan tubuhnya kearahku._

 _"_ _Yakk! Berhenti menggodaku Oh Sehun"kataku berteriak padanya dan langsung mendorong tubuhnya menjauh._

 _Ia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kemudian ia merogoh sakunya dan memainkan ponselnya, ck~ dia mengacuhkanku -_-_

 _"_ _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" aku bertanya padanya yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya itu._

 _"_ _Aku sedang membuat akun instagram, dan memposting sebuah foto"_

 _"_ _Cha, selesai" ujarnya seraya menunjukkan ponselnya lalu memperlihatkan akun instagram miliknya dengan sebuah postingan foto yang merupakan kue ulang tahunkku. Ckk~ ternyata sebelumnya sehun sudah mengabadikan kue itu terlebih dahulu dan sengaja membuat akun instagram dengan memposting sebuah kue bertepatan dengan hari ulang fakta itu, aku merasa bahagia?apa aku begitu spesial dimatanya?batinku bertanya tanya._

 _Di tahun selanjutnya ketika aku sedang asyik menonton film diruang tamu tiba tiba saja ada yang menutup mataku dengan kain hitam yang dibawanya,aku terkejut dan ingin berteriak jika saja orang itu tidak bersuara"sstt ini aku, tenanglah" bisiknya tepat ditelingaku yang ternyata adalah Oh Sehun. "Kau hanya perlu diam dan ikuti aku"lanjutnya lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti ,lalu ia mulai menuntunku menuju mobil dan membawaku ke sebuah tempat, sesampainya disana ia bahkan tak mengizinkanku untuk membuka penutup mataku terlebih dahulu, ia langsung memeluk pinggangku dari samping dan berjalan menuntunku menuju tempat yang ia maksud. Kemudian dia membuka penutup mataku ketika kami sampai._

 _"_ _Baiklah, kau boleh membuka matamu ketika hitungan ketiga" serunya memberitahu._

 _"_ _hana dul set…."_

 _Aku membuka mataku dan melihatnya tersenyum, lalu tiba tiba terdengar bunyi suara petasan mengagetkanku, aku mendongakkan kepalaku keatas untuk melihatnya, petasan berwarna warni itu ternyata bertuliskan namaku, aku tersenyum senang dan kembali menatapnya. Sehun meraih tangan kananku dan menggenggamnya, sedangkan tangannya yang sebelah digunakannya untuk menyisipkan rambut yang menghalangi sedikit wajahku ke belakang telingaku,ia membelai wajahku dengan tatapan matanya yang teduh._

 _"_ _Apa kau suka petasannya?" tanyanya lembut._

 _Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan._

 _"_ _Baiklah, sudah waktunya" sehun melirik arlogi ditangannya yang tepat saat itu menunjukkan pukul 12:00 a.m KST. Ia menghela napas dan menatapku._

 _"_ _Byun Baekhyun, terimakasih sudah terlahir ke dunia ini, terimakasih telah datang di kehidupanku dan menjadi orang yang spesial dalam hatiku, terimakasih karena telah membiarkanku memiliki hatimu, terimakasih telah menjagaku,menyangiku dan mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatimu, aku mencintaimu" Sehun mengatakan itu dengan sekali tarikan napas. Aku terharu mendengarnya, tanpa sadar mataku berkaca kaca mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari bibirnya. Ia tersenyum lalu kembali menggenggam kedua tanganku._

 _"_ _Jeongmal Saranghae nae sarang"ungkapnya bersamaan denganku yang menitikan air mata._

 _"_ _Nado Saranghae, Oh Sehun"_

 ** _Flashback off_**

Aku menangis dalam diam, mengingat kenangan itu membuatku tersenyum miris.

"Kita sudah sampai, tuan" aku segera menghapus air mataku dan bergegas turun dari mobil. Ternyata di luar gedung telah ramai dibanjiri exo-l. Aku langsung menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam lift setelah sebelumnya menyapa exo-l dengan melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

"Baiklah byun baekhyun, semoga harimu menyenangkan. Meskipun tidak banyak member exo yang hadir, termasuk diri-nya" batinku menyemangatiku diriku sendiri.

###

Sehun menatap nanar ponselnya, ia menghela napas berat. Ada 27 panggilan tak terjawab dan 12 pesan masuk dari kekasihnya Byun Baekhyun, orang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya,ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu begitu cemas dan khawatir dengan dirinya, bukannya sehun jahat dan tidak mau peduli, hanya saja ia masih kesal dengan namja cantik itu. Kejadian saat _namja_ cantik itu lebih memilih pergi dengan _scooter_ bersama rekan satu grupnya Park Chanyeol si telinga lebar itu, membuat darah sehun mendidih. Bagaimana tidak? Saat itu sehun bahkan membawa mobil mewahnya, dan berencana mengajaknya makan malam, tapi si _namja_ cantik itu malah membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

" _Mian_ Sehun, aku sudah ada janji dengan chanyeol. Bagaimana jika besok saja, saat kita berada di jepang. Aku yang akan mentraktirmu" tawarnya dengan menunjukkan aegyeo gagalnya.

"Tapi…"

" _Kajja_ ,Baekhyun" perkataan sehun terputus ketika tiba tiba saja Park sialan itu datang dan menarik tangan baekhyun.

"Aku pergi dulu _ne_ " kata baekhyun meminta izin.

sehun mendengus sebal "Terserah kau sajalah".

Sehun bahkan harus menahan cemburunya ketika baekhyun duduk dibelakang chanyeol yang mengemudikan scooternya, sadar atau tidak yang pasti ia melihat tangan lentik baekhyun berada di pinggang _namja_ bertelinga lebar itu, sehun cemburu?tentu saja ,melihatnya membuat sehun ingin menghajar orang saat itu juga sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya yang memuncak. Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri mobilnya untuk pulang dan beristirahat , menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau karena _namja_ imut bernama Byun Baekhyun.

###

 **Sehun Pov**

Sejak saat itu, aku mulai menghindar dari Byun Baekhyun. Tentu saja aku sengaja melakukannya, bahkan saat di airport untuk keberangkatan kami ke jepang menghadiri _fanmeeting_ tiga hari disana bersama exo-l japan , dia berjalan sejajar di sampingku lalu menanyakanku kenapa aku menjadi aneh dan terkesan seperti menghindar darinya.

"Kau kenapa sehun? Mengapa kau terlihat seperti menghindariku"katanya lirih.

"benarkah? Sudahlah itu hanya perasaanmu saja" ujarku dingin, dan ia hanya diam tak membalas, terlihat seperti sedang berpikir dan menerka nerka. Biar sajalah aku tidak peduli.

Selama _fanmeeting_ berlangsung ia terlihat bersikap seperti biasa saja, seperti tidak terjadi apa apa, bahkan dia mencari perhatianku dengan cara mengelus ngelus tengkukku, ck~ kau pintar sekali berakting byun baekhyun dan membuat seolah olah kami sedang baik baik saja, baiklah aku akan meladenimu aktingmu sayang.

Kami menjalani _fanmeeting_ selama tiga hari, dan selama itu pula aku berakting atau bahkan membuat _fanservice_ dengan baekhyun, tentu saja itu karena kami profesional, tidak ingin terlihat bahwa kami sedang tidak baik baik saja. Berbeda sekali dengan pasangan yang semakin hari semakin terlihat mesra, siapa lagi jika bukan Park idiot itu dan kekasihnya si galak kyungsoo -_- mereka terlihat bahagia dan bekerja sama jika kedapatan satu _team_ , apalagi chanyeol yang dengan jelas memperlihatkan raut wajah bahagia dengan senyum lebar ,menampilkan deretan gigi giginya yang ia yakini cemerlang itu :v, aku iri melihat pasangan yang dijuluki _tom and jerry_ itu. Meskipun didepan sering terlihat bertengkar, tapi mereka selalu mesra dan intim jika sudah dibelakang layar :0 tak ayal jika hubungan mereka bertahan lama, bahkan sudah menginjak lima tahun, chanyeol saat itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan kyungsoo ketika masih trainee, ia bahkan langsung menyatakannya dan tak disangkanya kyungsoo ternyata membalas perasaannya, ck benar benar park idiot yang beruntung. Berbeda sekali denganku yang harus memendam perasaan ketika baekhyun dekat sekali dengan kris-_- aku sudah hampir menyerah saat itu, namun kris mengetahui perasaanku dan ia menjelaskan bahwa ia hanya menganggap baekhyun adiknya , luhan hyung juga selalu menyemangatiku untuk segera menyatakannya, jadilah saat itu aku memiliki keberanian untuk berdekatan dengannya lalu mengutarakan perasaanku padanya , sampai akhirnya kami resmi berpacaran hingga saat ini.

Entah kapan terakhir kami bertengkar hebat dan saling mendiamkan diri seperti ini, yang sejelas seingatku, kami bertengkar hebat ketika tiba tiba saja SM mengumumkan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon menjalin hubungan, apalagi berita itu dikonfirmasi ketika _dispatch_ memergoki mereka berdua sedang berciuman dimobil dan itu sukses membuat napasku sesak bahkan bulir airmataku jatuh begitu saja, aku cengeng? Entahlah saat itu yang kurasa adalah aku begitu mencintainya dan tak ingin kehilangannya, aku cemburu jika ia terlalu dekat dengan namja atau yeoja lain, aku tahu dia memang tampan sekaligus cantik, jadi namja dan yeoja mana yang tidak mau dekat dengannya, baekhyun memiliki mata yang indah ketika tersenyum atau tertawa, kulitnya yang putih mulus, jari tangannya yang letik, dan jangan lupa suaranya yang begitu merdu, membuatku begitu mengagumi pahatan Tuhan yang satu ini. Byun Baekhyun aku beruntung memilikimu.

###

 ** _Chanyeol is calling_**

Sehun mendengus ketika nama chanyeol tertera pada layar ponselnya, untuk apa namja ini menghubunginya, mengganggu saja-_-

" _Yobose…_ "

" _Yak! kau kemana saja!, apa kau lupa ini hari apa!_ " serbunya langsung tanpa babibu.

" _Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu, aku tidak tuli bodoh_ " sehun mendengus kesal.

" _baiklah, kau dimana sekarang. apa kau tidak mau mengirimkan vcr ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada baekhyun mu?_ " tanya chanyeol _to the point_.

" _aku sudah mengirimkannya lewat email manager hyung, kau tanyakan saja padanya_ "balas sehun menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol.

" _baiklah, ku tutup_ " cicit chanyeol langsung mengakhiri panggilannya.

"cih dasar tak sopan" cibir sehun memandangi layar ponselnya kesal.

###

 **07:30 p.m KST**

" _Annyeong aeri-s_ " sapa baekhyun hangat kepada exo-l yang datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah hadir dalam pestaku ini, tadinya aku ingin mengadakan pesta dengan makan dan minum bersama, namun pihak SM tidak memperbolehkannya, jadi mari kita kumpulkan makanan ringan untuk merayakannya" lanjut baekhyun semangat.

Semua exo-l bersorak dan menikmati kebersamaan mereka dengan idolanya begitupula dengan baekhyun yang tampak bahagia bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama _aeri_ – sebutan exo-l untuknya.

Baekhyun mengajak exo-l menyanyikan lagu dream miliknya untuk dinyanyikan bersama, baekhyun menyanyikan partnya dan exo-l menyanyikan part suzy- rekan duetnya. Mereka menyanyikannya begitu antusias sampai lagu itu berakhir.

"sangat lucu saat bisa bernyanyi bersama, sangat menyenangkan bukan? sangat menyenangkan. Sepertinya aku ingin melakukannya lagi" ujar baekhyun semangat.

"ya, itu lagu yang bagus" kyungsoo tiba tiba datang dan menaiki _stage_.

Kyungsoo mulai menyapa penggemar ketika berada ditengah panggung.

" _annyeong_ , aku merasa sangat terhormat bisa hadir di acara pesta ulang tahun baekhyun" kyungsoo membungkuk member salam.

"kau tidak sibuk?" tanya baekhyun.

"member lain sibuk, tapi aku tidak" balas kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo datang sebagai MC spesial untuk ulang tahun baekhyun, ia datang karena tidak ada jadwal, begitu katanya. Acara dilanjutkan dengan berbagai _game_ dan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang kyungsoo bacakan dari para fans yang ditujukan untuk baekhyun jawab., serta ditambah dengan kehadiran xiumin untuk membuat suasana menjadi lebih ramai.

Hingga tiba saatnya, pemutaran video dari para member yang dikhususkan untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada baekhyun.

"sangat disayangkan bahwa aku tidak bisa hadir untuk bertemu kalian karena jadwalku. Ini akan menjadi moment besar jika baekhyun dapat menghabiskan hari yang baik hari ini- semoga fans dapat menikmati pesta!" chanyeol muncul pertama dalam vcr.

"Aku harap kau menikmati hari ini. Kami juga mendoakanmu secara pribadi,jadi lihatlah ke depan" ujar kai dalam video tersebut lalu disusul oleh jongdae, suho dan begitu seterusnya sampai wajah orang yang baekhyun rindukan muncul dalam tayangan video tersebut.

"Aku berharap hari ini menjadi hari yang besar, aku benar benar ingin meninggalkan pesan emosional tapi aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal itu. Ini merupakan moment yang besar, begitu juga fans" tutur sehun pada video tersebut, membuat baekhyun termenung, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal matanya. Ia buru buru mendongakkan kepalanya untuk tidak menangis saat itu juga. Baekhyun berkilah jika ia terharu melihat video mereka ketika xiumin bertanya padanya, xiumin hanya mengangguk mengerti dan tidak membahasnya lagi.

Sampailah pada puncak acara dimana baekhyun harus menyudahi acaranya dengan menyanyikan lagu _beautiful_ miliknya, dan berpamitan pada penggemarnya. Baekhyun berjalan keluar sambil melambaikan tangannya dan segera masuk kedalam mobil bersama xiumin dan kyungsoo untuk kembali ke dorm.

###

"Hah, lelah sekali rasanya" baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas saat sampai didorm.

"sepertinya chanyeol sudah pulang, aku akan melihatnya dulu kekamar _ne_ " cicit kyungsoo ketika melihat sepasang sapatu chanyeol dirak sepatu.

"cih, dasar pasangan yang tak terpisahkan"cibir baekhyun ketika kyungsoo pergi.

"Aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat, jika kau lapar kau bisa menghangatkan sup yang ada dimeja dapur, baek. Aku kekamar dulu _ne_ " jelas xiumin dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"aku tidak lapar, lebih baik aku mandi" ujar baekhyun bermonolog sendiri.

Baekhyun beranjak menuju kamarnya, namun suara bel pintu tiba tiba menghentikannya. Ia membuka pintu dan melihat manager hyung ada dihadapannya.

"eoh kau _hyung_ , ayo masuk" baekhyun mempersilahkan manager hyung masuk dan duduk disofa.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya manager hyung.

"mereka ada dikamarnya, memang untuk apa hyung kemari? Apa ada yang perlu dibicarakan?" kata baekhyun bertanya.

"ah _ne_ , tadi ada seorang penggemar memintaku untuk memberikan ini padamu"manager hyung mengeluarkan kotak berukuran sedang dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil kotak tersebut dan mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah setelah mandi nanti aku akan membukanya" putus baekhyun.

"Orang itu menyuruhmu untuk segera membukanya, kalau dalam satu menit kau tidak membukanya, kotak itu akan meledak. Itu pesan darinya" baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"oke aku pamit. Salamkan salamku pada yang lain" manager hyung beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari dorm exo.

Baekhyun memandangi kotak tersebut, ia berpikir apakah anti fans yang memberikannya? Ia jadi bergidik ngeri membayangkannya, tapi ia penasaran. Hingga akhirnya baekhyun memutuskan untuk membukanya saja.

Yang baekhyun temukan hanyalah sebuah kaleng dengan gulungan surat didalamnya _'apakah tidak ada hadiah yang lebih mewah dari ini'_ pikirnya dalam hati-_-a

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk segera membaca surat kaleng tersebut.

 **Temui aku di taman belakang dekat kolam renang. Aku menunggumu byun.**

 _Your secret admired_

Begitulah isi pesannya. Baekhyun menimang nimang. Apa sebaiknya dia datang saja? Tapi sebaiknya jangan, karena bisa jadi ini hanya sekedar orang iseng atau sesaeng fans yang mengerjainya. Tapi terbesit rasa penasaran dalam diri baekhyun, namun bagaimana jika orang itu jahat? Oh ayolah memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan orang itu jika berbuat sesuatu macam macam padanya, baekhyun memiliki jurus _hapkido_ yang dapat langsung membantingnya jika orang itu berani bermuat macam macam. Setelah selesai dengan pergulatan pikirannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dorm untuk menemui orang yang mengaku sebagai _secret admire_ nya itu.

###

Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat keadaan taman yang cukup gelap gulita. Biasanya ada sedikit pencahayaan pada taman ini. ' _mungkin lampu ditaman sedang rusak'_ pikirnya. Bulu kuduknya merinding ,ia jadi takut dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke dorm saja.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, namun tiba tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Byun Baekhyun, mau lari kemana kau?" desis suara seorang namja dibelakangnya yang masih dapat didengar baekhyun , diikuti dengan lampu ditaman yang tiba tiba menyala dengan hiasan lampu berwarna warni. Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya,lampu warna warni itu bertuliskan ' **Happy Birthday My Love'** seketika Baekhyun berbalik dan mendapati seorang namja tengah berdiri ditepi kolam renang dengan membelakanginya. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, ia sangat mengenali postur tubuh orang itu.

"Oh Sehun" bisiknya pelan.

Sehun berbalik menghadap kearahnya, dan baekhyun terkejut dengan kaos putih yang dikenakan sehun, kaos yang bertuliskan **I LOVE U**

Mata baekhyun berkaca kaca, ia mendekap mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Pasalnya orang yang begitu ia rindukan ada dihadapannya sekarang, dengan sebuah kejutan yang membuatnya terharu, meskipun sederhana tapi itu sangat berarti untuknya.

Sehun merentangkan kedua tangannya, baekhyun yang mengerti langsung lari dan berhambur ke pelukan sehun, namun tak disangkanya ternyata sehun malah menggendongnya keatas dan memutar mutarkan tubuh mereka. Ketika sehun berhenti,baekhyun memeluk erat leher sehun dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi sehun.

"Turunkan aku Oh Sehun"

"Baiklah" sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan tersenyum jahil, membuat baekhyun menautkan alisnya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan tersadar, ia buru buru mengeratkan pelukannya ketika…

 **Byurrr**

Terlambat-_-

Sekujur tubuhnya basah terendam dikolam renang, ckk~ ternyata sehun sengaja menceburkannya ke dalam kolam. Awas kau Oh Sehun!

Baekhyun tidak tinggal diam ketika melihat sehun menertawakannya. Ia cepat cepat menarik kaki sehun, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh kedalam kolam bersamanya. Mereka tertawa bersama dan saling mencipratkan air kewajah akhirnya baekhyun memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir sehun kilat, membuat sang empunya terdiam karena ulah sang kekasih.

"Aku mencintaimu sehun" baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Sehun tak membalas, ia menarik tengkuk baekhyun mendekat dan mempertemukan bibir _husky_ miliknya dengan bibir _cherry_ milik baekhyun. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut, ia melihat sehun memejamkan matanya sambil mencoba melumat bibir miliknya, membuat baekhyun ikut terpejam menikmati sensasi ciuman yang sehun berikan.

"Mereka manis sekali" kyungsoo yang melihat sehun dan baekhyun sedang berciuman dari atas kaca jendela kamarnya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku bahkan bisa lebih manis dari apa yang sehun lakukan" ujar chanyeol menghampiri kyungsoo dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Kyungsoo mengelus tangan chanyeol yang kini berada diperutnya. "benarkah?"tanya kyungsoo menengok sekilas.

Chanyeol memutar tubuh kyungsoo menghadap padanya, lalu menangkup wajah kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya.

 **Cup**

Chanyeol mengecup bibir kyungsoo sekilas.

"Apapun untukmu pinguinku" chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo terkekeh lalu mencubit pelan pinggang chanyeol dan langsung berhambur kepelukan namja tinggi itu.

"Saranghae, _Chanyeol-ah_ "

"Nado saranghae _kyungsoo-ah_ "

###

Baekhyun telah selesai dengan kegiatan mandi malamnya. Kini ia sedang menunggu sehun yang sedang mandi akibat ulahnya yang menceburkan sehun ke kolam renang, padahal saat itu sehun sudah mandi,dan jadilah sekarang ia harus mandi empat kali dalam seharian ini. baekhyun duduk ditepi ranjang menunggu sehun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang dililitkan di pinggangnya. Ia menghampiri baekhyun yang sepertinya terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil tersenyam senyum tak jelas.

Tanpa babibu sehun langsung menarik ponsel baekhyun, membuat sang empunya kesal dan menengok ke arahnya.

"Yakkk! Kyaaaaaaa" pekik baekhyun dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu" tanya Sehun heran.

"Pa-pakai bajumu bodoh"kata baekhyun gugup dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Karena demi tuhan, tubuh sehun sangat _sexy._ Membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan terpesona dibuatnya.

 **GREBBB**

Bukannya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan baekhyun. Sehun kini malah menindih tubuh mungil baekhyun, yang sukses membuat sang kekasih imutnya itu kaget bukan main. Baekhyun menatap wajah sehun yang entah kenapa terlihat tampan jika dilihat dari atas seperti ini. wajahnya bahkan bersemu merah ketika tanpa sengaja tangan lentiknya menyentuh dada atletis milik kekasih tampannya ini. sehun tersenyum miring dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, baekhyun yang mengerti hanya pasrah dan mulai memejamkan matanya ketika bibir sehun sukses mendarat dibibirnya, melumatnya bahkan menggigitnya, membuat baekhyun larut dalam ciuman yang begitu memabukkan, sehun memperdalam ciumannya, ia terus menelusupkan lidahnya masuk kedalam rongga mulut baekhyun, mengabsen satu persatu gigi baekhyun dan saling bertukar saliva dengan berperang lidah bersama kekasih mungilnya, menciptakan suara desahan halus keluar dari bibir milik byun baekhyun. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih ke leher baekhyun, mengecupnya,menjilatnya bahkan menggigitnya, membuat baekhyun mendesah tertahan.

Sehun mulai menelusupkan tangannya ke baju milik baekhyun, namun sebuah suara tiba tiba menghentikannya.

"ekhem, apa aku mengganggu waktu kalian?" tanya seseorang mengetok pintu dan menjulurkan kepalanya mengintip kedalam.

Baekhyun langsung mendorong sehun menjauh dan membuatnya terduduk.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

" _Ne_ , kau sangat mengganggu Park Chanyeol" balas sehun sengit.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya gatal.

"Hehe, habisnya kalian membiarkan pintu kamar terbuka, aku penasaran jadi yah aku tidak tahu jika kalian sedang…"

"Kami tidak melakukan apa apa"

"Ya,kami sedang melakukannya , jadi cepat pergi sana"

Ujar mereka berbarengan. Baekhyun melotot, sedangkan sehun ia hanya bersikap santai.

Kyungsoo datang dan menjewer telinga chanyeol.

"Maafkan chanyeol, _sehun-ah_. Dia memang lancang"

"silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian yang tertunda tadi" lanjut kyungsoo.

"dan jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintu" saran kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar sehun dan menyeret chanyeol pergi.

Baekhyun menatap sehun tajam, sedangkan sehun bersikap cuek dan langsung menerjang baekhyun dengan menindihnya kembali.

"Yakk! Menyingkir dari tubuhku" teriak baekhyun memukul mukul dada sehun.

"Sssttt" sehun menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir baekhyun, membuat sang empunya terdiam.

"Bukankah jesper lucu? ku dengar banyak yang mengatakan jika ia mirip denganmu" kata sehun bertanya.

" _Ne_ , dia memang lucu. Memangnya kenapa jika ia mirip denganku?" baekhyun menatap sehun dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Tidakkah kau ingin memiliki anak yang lucu seperti itu? Sepertinya aku ingin membuatnya denganmu" sehun merapatkan dirinya dan semakin mendekat.

"Apa yang mau kau laku….."

Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah suara desahan desahan yang menggema dan suara ranjang yang bergetar beradu dengan lantai kamar yang minim cahaya itu.

 **END**

 _Ff macam apa ini #plakkk, aneh ya ff nya . maaf jika bahasanya kurang enak atau banyak typo dan kurang sempurna, karena sesungguhnya kesempurnaan hanya milik risky febian bhaks._

 _REVIEW YA :)))_

 _Gomawo XOXO._


End file.
